Child of the samurai
by Foxmaskwoman
Summary: The characters are actually people I know and love only set in the past tense. A story about a mysterious woman who experienced and unusual accident and forgets her past. All but her childhood friend stands true and clear in her memory.


Child of the Samurai Ch. 1 by ~foxmaskwoman

"And did you take it "

"Well, No I just left it there"

"But the money was yours for the taking, you killed the guy" Rebecca said with her hands clutching her forehead.

"But I don't need the money we make it just fine out here,robbing and stuff " she said shoeing a mosquito from out of her face,  
>"but you had gone through so much to get the guy, he almost killed what's his face from Yamanashi, and he almost stole your katana" Rebecca pointed out.<br>"Besides I could have used a new pair of shoes" Rebecca said while looking down at her old shoes she had received at her old dojo.  
>Chrystyn and Rebecca had been traveling with each other for as long as Rebecca's accident she had about 13 years back. She can remember a thing about where in Okaya she came from or even her family.<p>

Rebecca tapped at the tilt of her sword. Her eyes swished and fluttered  
>Chrystyn's eyes flew to Rebecca's. A cloud of dust erupted, surrounding no movement rumbled in the cloud just two figures frozen in perfect counter, Rebecca's sword crossed parallel from Chrystyns. There eyes burning like steel.<br>they chuckled their eyes soften back into there colourful glow. They occasionally cross swords for practice  
>"I almost had you there" Rebecca boasted<p>

"what gave me away"She asked

"you always do something annoying like tap your sword or whistle." Chrystyn explained.

Instantaneously Chrystyn blundered and fell to the ground, her shoe had unravelled behind her. And her hair flopped down from her neat ponytail. She peered up at Rebecca who was standing proud with her sword over her shoulder, She held out her hand to help her up. but instead was nailed in the foot by Chrystyns sword case  
>"son of a !#$!" she screamed as she tried to shrug off the pain.<br>Chrystyn Bolted up from the ground and started swinging at Rebecca.

The bamboo forest was a disco club, the gleam from their swords sparkled through the tree canopies.

Then once more they crossed blades, they stood standing still huffing and buffing. After a moment they both relaxed and sheathed their swords and continued walking, giving no credence to the crowd of onlookers who had witnessed the scariest battle many of them had ever seen.

Rebecca threw her arm onto of Chrystyns shoulder who was trying to do something with her hair.  
>"Ya can't win em all" said through her teeth.<p>

Chrystyn turned and Smashed Rebecca's same foot, under hers. Rebecca Puffed and cussed,  
>She stopped, hobbled over to a green patch in the grass and plopped down and started to turn blue.<p>

"you owe me a new pair of shoes" She yelled back

Chrystyn continued walking. Leaving Rebecca to grovel in the grass behind her, she got to almost a 20 feet, before she heard something rustle in the canopy of a gingko tree.

Her gaze hardened and focused on the trees. griping her sword tightly. Instantly something burst from the leaves of the canopy. Twinkling like a star, Christens eyes widened.

TWINWOING!

Rebecca stood in front of Chrystyn deflecting the dagger with her sword.

Chrystyn gasped.

they could then hear clapping, and footsteps.  
>two men walked out from the undergrowth, they both wore black yukatas with gold crests on their right shoulder, both containing a black phoenix. Their faces were covered with a black cloth.<p>

"Long time no see " One of them said.

They both stood with their arms crossed about 8 feet from them. Rebecca still in her stance , blurred from sight, the two men flinched.  
>She then suddenly appeared behind them, sword sheathed. Chrystyn had already unsheathed her sword and had it at the throat of the shortest individual.<p>

He flinched back, for he didn't see any of their movements. suddenly both the cloths covering their faces floated to the ground. Chrystyn's face which was sharp at first now had a full smile on it.

"Hugh?… Chris?" She spoke.

"Wow you guys've gotten Good " Hugh said nodding.

Chris and Hugh both smiled and went to dive in for a group hug, when they were both cuffed in the face by Rebecca  
>"You bastards! Who the hell do you think you are, What if I didn't stop that dagger in time" She said with her sword at hugh's throat. Hugh threw his hands up in submission. Suddenly She was ambushed by Chris in a huge hug. Crunch!<br>Rebecca's Face turned the same shade as her violet yukata,She dropped her sword and almost collapsed to the ground but Chrystyn caught her. Chris threw his hand over his mouth trying not to reveal his ever growing smile.  
>"sorry" he whispered .<p>

Case in hand Rebecca smashed Hugh's Foot almost 3 inches into the ground, He Yelped and hopped away.

"oops, that wasn't for you" Rebecca said blushing in embarrassment.

"you can deflect a dagger but you ca..."

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" She Yelled while staring him in the face ,swinging her case around in the air.

Chris looked at her, that gleam that used to twinkle in her eyes, wasn't there any more. She was different. her eyes were clouded, light green lost in a sea of dark Turquoise.  
>Chris couldn't help but feel like he was just a distant memory to her. Hugh looked and Rebecca and Chrystyn with a smile on his face, but still clutching his mangled foot.<p>

"we'll make camp here, do you guys want some smoked eel with rice?" Chrystyn said with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

"OH! Dibs" Hugh stated, as he toppled to the ground, and threw his hand in the air.

"oh ye-yeah , sure sounds good" Chris said.

Chrystyn hauled Rebecca over to a fallen tree and tended to her foot,  
>Once everyone was bandaged they started to make camp.<br>Hugh and Chris unloaded their tent,on one side of a huge rock, Chrystyn and Rebecca on the other.


End file.
